


First Day

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Çocukların okuldaki ilk günleri.*





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531011) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2020_ **

Daha fazla uyuyamayarak yatakta uzanıyorlardı. Sehun ya da Jongin ağladığından değildi –ikisi de geceden beri uyuyordu.

Hayır, Junmyeon ve Yifan’ı endişelendiren o sabahtı.

Junmyeon kocasının elini tuttu.

“Bugün büyük bir gün.” diye fısıldadı ve Yifan ona döndü.

“Gerginim.” Yifan kabul etti. Junmyeon başını salladı.

“Ben de öyle.” diye cevapladı. “Ama… iyi olacak, değil mi? Her şey yolunda gidecek.”

“Her şey iyi olacak.” Yifan yatıştırıcı bir şekilde söyledi, kocasından çok kendisini yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu. Junmyeon derin bir nefes alarak başını yeniden salladı.

“Kalkmalı mıyız?” Junmyeon oturarak sordu. Yifan da oturarak kocasını hızla öptü.

“Bunu yapabiliriz Junmyeonnie. Bunu yapabiliriz.” dedi Yifan.

Yataktan çıktılar ve beraber duş almaya karar verdiler (gevşemek ve bir süreliğine unutmaktı). Ama 20 dakika sonra çıktıklarında ikisi de hâlâ gergindi. Yifan odun kokulu parfümünden sıktı ve Junmyeon saçlarını taradı.

“Hazır mısın?” diye sordu ve Yifan başıyla onayladı.

“İlk günden beri.” İkisi en büyük iki oğlunun odasına gitti ve ikisi de çocukları nazikçe uyandırıyordu.

“Minseok?” Junmyeon seslendi. “Luhan, kalkma zamanı.”

Minseok ve Luhan hızla kalktılar –ki bu Luhan için nadir bir durumdu hatta Minseok için çok nadir bir durumdu—ama her zaman büyük oğullarını uyandırmak için en az üç kere başlarına gelirlerdi.

“Bugün büyük gün.” Yifan oğullarına söyledi ve giyinmelerine yardım etmeye başladı.

“Minseokkie ve ben akıllı olacağız.” Luhan sevimli bir şekilde söyledi.

“Yifan, Luhan’a onu giydirme! Kız gibi görünecek!” Yifan oğluna pembe tişörtü giydirmeye çalışırken Junmyeon onu azarladı.

“Pembe ona çok yakışıyor.” Yifan karşılık verdi. “Kız gibi görünmeyecek.”

“Yifan, yarın pembe giyebilir. Ona çok sevdiği yeşil tişörtünü giydir.”

“Sorun ne anlamıyorum.” Yifan karşı çıkıyordu.

“İlk izlenimler önemlidir!”

“Kreşte değildir!”

“Baba, yeşil tişörtümü giyebilir miyim?” Luhan, Yifan’a sordu ve Junmyeon zaferle gülümsedi. Yifan iç çekerek pembeyi çıkararak yeşile uzandı.

“Evet, Luhan, yeşil tişörtü giyebilirsin.” dedi. “Mutlu musun Junmyeon?”

“Evet,” Junmyeon gülümseyerek Minseok’a kırmızı tişörtünü giydiriyordu. Hızla çocukları giydirdiler ve Junmyeon onları televizyonun önüne oturttu. Junmyeon onlara kahvaltı hazırlarken Yifan öğle yemeklerini hazırlıyordu.

“Minseok artık ekmek kabuklarını yiyor mu?” Yifan, Junmyeon'a sordu.

“Yemiyor ama Luhan yiyor.” Junmyeon Luhan’ın yüzünden süt bıyığını silerek söyledi. “Bugün heyecanlı mısın Lu?”

Luhan başını salladı ve Junmyeon ağzı doluyken konuşmadığı için memnundu. Şu ana kadar iyi bir ebeveyn olduğundan emindi.

“Ya sen Minseokkie?” Junmyeon sordu. “Kreşin ilk günü için heyecanlı mısın?”

“Gerçek ödev alacağım.” Minseok gururla söyledi. “Ben en akıllısı olacağım.”

“Doğru,” Junmyeon cıvıldadı. “Sen ve Luhan dünyadaki en akıllılar olacaksınız, değil mi?”

“Evet!” İki çocuk bağırdı. Yifan iki kağıt torbayla odaya girdi ve Junmyeon yanağını öptü.

“Onları okula götürmeye hazır mısın?” diye sordu Junmyeon. Yifan iç çekti ama başını salladı.

“Junmyeon… ya alay edilirlerse? Evlat edinildikleri için. Ya da iki babaları olduğu için. Ya da ikiz olmamalarına rağmen aynı sınıfta oldukları için. O zaman ne olacak? Onlara ne diyeceğiz?” Yifan endişeyle sordu. “Arkadaş edinebilecekler mi?”

“Tabii ki edinecekler.” Junmyeon cevapladı. “Onlar iyi olacaklar. İyi olacaklar.”

“Çok ikna edici görünmüyorsun.”

“Öyleyim Yifan.” Junmyeon kocasını kendine çekti. “Endişelenme, tamam mı?” Yifan’ın Hyundai’sine gittiler ve Yifan ve Junmyeon oğullarını koltuklarına güvenle oturttu.

“Hoşça kal appa!” Minseok ve Luhan el salladı, Junmyeon onlara öpücük attı.

“Okulda iyi eğlenceler!” Yifan arabayı sürmeye başlarken Junmyeon gözyaşlarıyla savaşıyordu. Junmyeon'a yatıştırıcı bir şekilde baktı ama Junmyeon onun kendisi kadar gergin olduğunu biliyordu.

Junmyeon bunu sekiz çocuğunda daha yaşayacağına inanamıyordu ve daha onları üniversiteye göndermeyi düşünmemişti bile.

** _The END._ **


End file.
